


Portrait

by imera



Series: Rarepairs shorts - Hermione/Pansy [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: She needed a portrait for work, her assistant found the artist, nothing ends like how she thought it would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rarepair-shorts over at livejournal for the prompt "I want a clearer picture "

Hermione didn’t fancy art like most other people. It could be beautiful, and she could appreciate the talent, but she never felt that joy some people did whenever they stared at a painting. However, she needed her portrait painted for work and was required to find a painter herself even though she knew nothing of art.

She ended up giving the task to decide which painter to use to her assistant, who was really happy about his choice as the painter was one of his favourites.

The session was not as she expected it to be.

First of all she had not expected the painter to be a former classmate. Never had she imagined Pansy as the artistic type, but at the same time she had to admit seeing Pansy with a paintbrush in one hand and the palette in the other looked natural.

A magic painting took less time than a non magic painting, sadly it still took a lot of work. Hermione was expected to stand almost still for a few hours as the artist painted her portrait, and added the magic.

After the first two hours her neck ached, and while she tried to sit still it was rather difficult.

“We can take a short break, if you want to.” Pansy said, probably noticing how uncomfortable Hermione was.

“Thank you.” Hermione rolled her head, then moved her shoulders in the familiar way which she used whenever she worked late.

“Congratulations, on your new job,” Pansy said as Hermione slowly walked around the room.

“Thank you.” It felt strange chatting with Pansy as if they didn’t share any history, but Hermione was willing to forget the past, up to a point of course. “You’re a skilled artist,” Hermione said as she stared at some of the other paintings that were scattered around the room, trying to keep them from falling into an awkward silence.

“Thank you,” Pansy said, smiling as she cleaned the brushes.

“How long have you been painting?”

“Since I was five.”

“I’m impressed,” Hermione said honestly, looking at a painting of the sea moving. “You’ve painted all these yourself?” 

“Why would I exhibit something I haven’t painted in my own studio?” She didn’t sound annoyed but Hermione knew she needed to apologise in case Pansy chose not to finish her portrait.

“I’m sorry, I’m not that familiar with arts.” Looking at Pansy she could see that the woman was smiling, which made her look completely different than when they were young. Hermione smiled and turned away, her cheeks annoyingly warm as she feared Pansy would notice something. Even though she knew she was interested in girls Hermione didn’t feel comfortable making others uncomfortable.

“You are talented, they look so real.” Even though she didn’t know much about art she had seen bad paintings, with either bad brush strokes, bad the magic, or both. Pansy’s paintings were so good that if she stood further back they looked like a movie.

“Can you believe these aren’t even my best work?”

Hermione turned and wondered what could be better than the amazingly realistic paintings she was looking at. “What is better than these?”

Pansy’s smile changed slightly, and she seemed a bit more nervous when she answered Hermione. “Ah, I’m sorry, they aren’t for the public eye.”

“Why not?” Hermione knew as soon as the question left her lips that maybe she shouldn’t have asked, but Pansy answered her question anyway.

“It’s paintings of a more mature nature,” she said without a pause. Her answer, although not what Hermione expected, didn’t embarrass her, instead she fought the urge to ask if she could see the mysterious mature art.

“Did people pose for those?”

“Is that an offer?” Pansy’s smile was contagious and Hermione couldn’t help returning it. “We should get back to your portrait, if you really want we could discuss my private collection once your portrait is done.”

“I didn’t-”

“Don’t worry, I’m only teasing.” Hermione was glad Pansy wasn’t too serious. “Anyway, I only show that collection to the people I’m dating.”

“So I would never see them then,” Hermione said, not sure if she was happy or not.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. If you’re not tired of me after this commission then I wouldn’t mind taking you out to a restaurant.”

Hermione hoped her shock wasn’t as visible as she feared. She had noticed Pansy acting in a different way than most other women, but having never flirted with a woman outside the gay club Hermione didn’t know how to read the signals.

The offer was tempting, but at the same time she thought that maybe she shouldn’t date, even if only once, a woman who she shares a history with.

In the end it was her heart which won. Even if going out with Pansy would lead to nothing more than a night together Hermione wanted to take that chance, to see how it would be to go out on a date with someone who she did share more than the same sex with, as the club she went to was a muggle club.

“We’ll see how much you annoy me then,” Hermione teased, hoping that Pansy did know she was teasing as she had been told multiple times before her humour wasn’t always easy to understand.

Luckily for her Pansy’s smile didn’t falter as she waited for Hermione to get back into position so she could continue the portrait. Each time their eyes met neither woman could stop smiling.


End file.
